Rukia's Curiosity
by Jonny2
Summary: Rukia is curious as to what Ichigo does in his room. RukiaxIchigo
1. In The Beginning

NOTE: This is my first erotic (and overall) fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy this. I welcome any comments of criticism and tips on improvement

Rukia's Curiosity

Six o'clock came ringing through the Kurosaki household with the sound of forks and knives on cold porcelain plates filled with half eaten food that Yuzu carefully prepared like that of her past away mother.

After a long sigh, Ichigo sits up from the table and tiredly says, "I'm gonna go and lay down in my room to rest this food off. Thanks Yuzu for the food."

"I'm glad you enjoyed my cooking, Ichigo." Yuzu replies and goes to clean off the plates that Ichigo left on the table while Ichigo heads upstairs.

"I think I'll head to bed as well," said Rukia, who was sitting on Ichigo's right during dinner, "I'm getting a little tired as well, thank you ever so much for that lovely dinner, Yuzu."

"Thank you Rukia, I'm glad that another person enjoyed my cooking." Yuzu replied as Rukia started up the stairs to her room that Ichigo's dad set up in the guest room.

Rukia stopped by her room to lie down for a while to just to wait until Yuzu came to make sure that she was sleeping well, just like every night. Rukia thinks to herself 'Yuzu is a really sweet girl, Ichigo is lucky to have a sister like that.' After Yuzu made her rounds to make sure everyone was sleeping well, skipping Ichigo's room at his request, she went to bed herself in her and Karin's room.

Rukia waited a few minutes for the sound of Yuzu's door to close. Rukia had been increasingly curious to what Ichigo did in his room after dinner the past few days, and tonight, her curiosity has gotten the better of her. When she was certain that both Yuzu and Karin were both asleep, she left her gigai in the bed in case Karin, who could actually see ghosts and soul reapers, woke up. She opened the window in her room and used her shunpo to quickly get over to Ichigo's window. She was determined to finally find out what Ichigo does in his private time.

Rukia arrives at Ichigo's window just as his desk lamp is turned on. Rukia watches intently from the window as Ichigo digs underneath his bed for something that Rukia tries to figure out with little success. As Ichigo puts whatever he was looking for on his desk, it dawns on Rukia what it is that Ichigo has been stockpiling underneath his bed: Porno magazines, a huge pile of them that Ichigo has been hiding without anyone noticing.

Rukia decided to just stay quiet and observe, against what she has been taught during her life. Rukia played the quiet observer as she watched Ichigo flip through a couple of the magazine and then slowly reach toward his crotch.

Rukia watched in awe. She has lived a sheltered and noble life while in the Soul Society with the Kuchikis. She has never even seen a penis in her life, let alone watch a man play with his own.

Rukia continued to stare as Ichigo pulled out his dick and started to jack off to the magazines. Her only slight curiosity slowly turned into fascination without her even realizing it.

Only when she moved to a more comfortable position did she realize that she was getting wet in between her legs. This feeling is completely new to a sheltered girl like Rukia. As she realized what was going on, she kept on observing Ichigo.

Rukia slowly massaged the wet spot between her legs through her shuhakusho. As she massaged more rhythmically, she moaned at the pleasure she was surprised to feel. The pleasure, and flow of vaginal juice, started slowly escalating with each and every rub. The pleasure kept on surprising Rukia and she felt this urge to put something in. Overwhelming pleasure took away any sense of reason and public decency that she had. She chanced a finger to slide in to try to find the pleasure she so desperately craved.

When she felt the warm flowing juice escaping from her and touched her oversensitive clit, she groaned and flinched in the pleasure that kept surprising her. Her voice was growing out of her control as she slipped a finger slowly into her slit.

Her moans continued to get more aggressive as she approached her first orgasm, which she didn't even know what was coming.

Right then, Ichigo heard something out his window and slowly put his dick away and approached the window. Ichigo stared in disbelief as he watched Rukia masturbate intensely outside his window.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo said just loudly enough so that only Rukia could hear.

Rukia was startled enough to lose her last bit of focus and she fell to the ground below, her lewd pussy still showing. And Ichigo continued to interrogate her.

"Rukia, why were you fingering yourself outside my window?" Ichigo pressed while Rukia was recomposing herself.

"W-W-Well," Rukia stuttered, "you didn't cover yourself while you were reading those magazines." She said that last part as she finished covering herself and working her way up and through Ichigo's bedroom window.

"Why were you even watching me masturbate anyway?" Ichigo asked with a little blush starting to appear on his face at the realization that a woman was watching him play with himself.

"Well," Rukia started nervously, "I was curious about what you do every night and when I saw you start stroking your penis, I got caught up with playing with MYself."

Ichigo thought of how to handle the situation. On one hand, he can act responsible and sent Rukia away and then continue jacking off to magazines, or he could take advantage of Rukia's curiosity and have sex with a woman instead of his hand. It wasn't a hard choice for a fifteen-year-old to make.

"Rukia, why don't you close the window, you're letting the cold air in." Ichigo said as he went to sit back on his chair and put the magazines away.

"Wait, Ichigo." Rukia said when she saw that he was putting the magazines up under his bed. Ichigo raised his head in questioning attention. "Do you mind if I look at those before you put them away?" Rukia asked, with nervousness set all over her face.

"O-Ok." Ichigo stuttered, wondering what Rukia would want with the porno mags that he had been jacking off to just a minute ago. Ichigo hands Rukia the top magazine and Rukia slowly takes it in hand and just looks at the cover.

On the cover of the magazine it has a nude woman of about twenty-three with very large breasts that look about double D's. Rukia suddenly felt inadequate to the woman that Ichigo obviously preferred over Rukia, who was not very strong in the breasts department

"You prefer these types of women to someone like me, Ichigo?" Rukia asked nervously as she opened the magazine and looked at the photos of women in all sorts of lewd positions with men and other women.

"W-Well," Ichigo started, trying best to answer in a way that Rukia's mind would understand, "those women are just fantasies, people like me would never be able to get them. So, we just do what we can with what bit of them we have. It's a little complicated for a woman to understand."

"Uh-huh," Rukia responded while too preoccupied looking at the women in the magazine to give a more coherent answer. As she moved her eyes over the nude bodies of the people in the magazine, she started getting wet again, but even more so because she was looking at a closer range than outside a window. While she got wetter, she had to somehow control the flow of pussy juice that was now flowing like a river down her leg. She tried to stop it by folding her legs together, something that Ichigo noticed.

"Are you feeling all right Rukia?" Ichigo asked after he noticed Rukia's legs move and started to feel a heat that was not there before

"Its just a little hot, that's all," Rukia started, "these magazines are what got your…penis… to stand up, am I right?" All the while, Rukia continued to look at the magazine, and Rukia continued to get wetter between her legs.

"Um," Ichigo hesitated, wondering how to put this, "yeah, girls in general have that effect on me, especially when they're naked." Ichigo still sat at his desk as Rukia just sat and read the magazines while sitting on his bed. And Ichigo could tell that Rukia was getting horny.

"Do I have the same effect on you as these women do?" Rukia chanced her question, secretly hoping that Ichigo wanted to do the same things to her that he would do to the women in the book. All the while, the scent of her pussy juice was being released into the room.

"Uh," Ichigo nervously started, "to be honest Rukia, if you were naked, then yes, you would." Ichigo felt hot all of a sudden. Something he never thought would happen when he was around Rukia.

"Oh," Rukia muttered,"do you want me to take off my shuhakusho? I will if you want me to." Rukia had secretly wanted this since Ichigo rescued her from almost being executed.

Ichigo suddenly got a lot hotter than was appropriate in front of a woman, but at that comment, he grabs his talisman that Captain Ukitake gave him and went into his soul reaper form. "Now I'm ready, Rukia. I can see where this is going."

Rukia looks up at Ichigo and knows what she needs to do. She slowly stands up off of the bed and gets out of her shuhakusho. She lets the cloth fall to the floor along with her zanpaktou.

Rukia now stands in front of Ichigo naked waiting for Ichigo's next move. She desperately wants Ichigo to do to her what he would do with a woman that he was passionately in love with. The flow of pussy juice was completely visible to Ichigo.

Words were not needed as Ichigo took off his shuhakusho and let it fall to the floor as he approached Rukia, them both naked.

"Do you know what we are about to do, Rukia?" Ichigo asked Rukia while she looked at his raging hard-on.

"Uh, based on those magazines, am I supposed to put it in my mouth to start off?" Rukia asked while the blush spread from her cheeks to her entire face.

"Only if you want to, but it does make men feel good down there." Ichigo said slowly, wondering if Rukia would actually do it, just wanting her to feel comfortable with this.

"Okay, I'll do it if it will make you feel good, but I might not be good at it." Rukia admitted to Ichigo, almost shaking because of the nervousness running through her body, mostly tingling near her pussy, making the juices flow harder than before.

"Just don't force yourself, Rukia." Ichigo cautioned Rukia as she lowered her body so that she was standing on her knees with Ichigo's 7 inch cock at her eye level. She just stared at it for a few moments before carefully licking the head while Ichigo watched and flinched at the delicate yet highly arousing touch of Rukia's tongue on his dick.

Rukia continued to lick slowly with the tip of her tongue, but after awhile, she started using more and more of her tongue. Soon she was lightly sucking the tip of Ichigo's hard cock while he moaned in pleasure, surprised she was this good at something she was new at.

"Rukia," Ichigo moaned," how did you get this good at this so quickly?" Rukia took Ichigo's cock from her mouth to answer.

"I'm a quick learner." Simple and quick. And Rukia got right back to sucking Ichigo's tip. She heard Ichigo moaning from the warmth of Rukia's mouth and tongue gliding over the sensitive head of Ichigo's cock.

Rukia guessed that what she was doing was getting a positive response, so she tried to up the pleasure. Rukia started to take more of the cock into her mouth. Only the tip at first, slowly bobbing back and forth taking in and letting out the head of Ichigo's cock with a slow speed but slowly increasing the speed as she started in on the shaft. She then started taking in another inch, still bobbing her head back and forth as she heard Ichigo moaning more audibly than before, and she took it as a message to keep it up.

"Oh Rukia," Ichigo moaned with his eyes closed in pleasure," your mouth is so warm and wet." Rukia, in response, quickened her pace and took in even more of Ichigo's cock in her mouth, now taking in about three-fourths of the 7 inch cock.

Ichigo put his right hand on the back of Rukia's head and added just a touch of pressure to encourage her to take in even more of his cock. Rukia didn't seem to mind the encouragement, and she took in more of Ichigo's cock, now almost all of it.

Ichigo saw that Rukia didn't mind the pressure he put on her head, so he added a little more to get her to take in more cock. Rukia seemed to welcome the pressure and took in the last of the cock, now having the entire length in her warm mouth. With the entire length, her bobbing quickened to almost her limits.

Ichigo was now close to his limits. He was on the verge of cumming. His nuts felt like exploding and he couldn't control the pressure he put on Rukia's head anymore. The pressure he applied on her head was more than what he meant to. He started almost shoving with full force Rukia's head down on his shaft.

Rukia was starting to choke as Ichigo's pressure made her forcibly deep-throat the cock. Soon, it was Ichigo who was making Rukia's head suck his cock, not Rukia herself.

"Rukia," Ichigo moaned right before he came," I'm cumming!" Not a moment after he said that, than he shot out thick jets of cum into Rukia mouth. Rukia felt the large gushing of cum that suddenly shot into her mouth and filled it almost till she needed to drain it out. Ichigo rode out the orgasm until the last jet of thick cum was shot into Rukia's mouth. He let go of her head and sat down on his desk chair basking in the afterglow of his monstrous orgasm.

Meanwhile, Rukia had a mouthful of Ichigo's thick cum that she didn't know what to do with. She remembered what she saw in the magazine and tried to swallow it. She let the bitter seed flow down her throat and down to her awaiting stomach. Then she wiped with her finger the cum that got on her chin and lips and swallowed that, too. After she drank the last of Ichigo's thick seed, she just gazed at Ichigo in amazement, just happy that she could satisfy him so completely.

"That was amazing, Rukia." Ichigo finally said after a few minutes of resting. He stared at Rukia the way a newlywed husband looks at his wife. He then got up and got something to clean up with. He went to the bathroom to get a towel for both him and Rukia. He came back to see Rukia still sitting on the floor, with just a little cum left on her cheek that she missed, which he wiped off with the towel.

"I'm sorry for forcing your head like that Rukia," Ichigo started, "but I was just so into it, you made me feel so good I just couldn't help it." Ichigo looked as Rukia seemed to be in the same daze that he was in when he came.

"It's okay Ichigo," Rukia said, but not looking like she was fully coherent," I enjoyed making you feel good. Does this mean we will be able to continue, because I would like that." She finally looked up into Ichigo's eyes with a pitiful look, one that screams longing. She really wanted to do this again with Ichigo.

"Sure we will," Ichigo promised," just not now, you wore me out and I need rest, probably just as much as you need it. C'mon, let's go to bed." Then he got back into his body and went over to Rukia as she was slowly putting her shuhakusho back on. "Go and get back in your gigai and meet me back here, we'll sleep in my room tonight." Ichigo said before Rukia left out the window.

"Okay." She said before disappearing into the night.

Ichigo heard a knock on his door not two minutes after Rukia left. He went to the door and, just as expected, met Rukia on the other side of the door. He beckoned her in and led her to the bed. Neither of them spoke as the climbed into the bed. They both fell asleep while Rukia was cuddling against Ichigo, and he was embracing her.

That's it. For now at least. I might write a sequel based on my responses from you readers who bothered to read my work. Please don't hesitate to critique my story and offer helpful tips to make my writing better.

Thanks, from Jonny2


	2. Things Get Interesting

Ichigo's head was resting against the wall while Rukia's head was somewhere a little more south. They were on top of the school's roof while everyone else ate their lunch and talking about how they weren't getting what Ichigo and Rukia were getting right then.

"God, your mouth is so warm, Rukia." Ichigo whispered to the girl whose head was in between his legs now.

"I thought you might like it." Rukia answered, and then continued eagerly devouring Ichigo's hardon.

Ichigo's cock felt like it was melting in pleasure. Rukia's mouth was warm in ways that were unimaginable. The wetness only added to Ichigo's pleasure. Ichigo only listened to Rukia's eager moans as he slowly approached his release.

"Rukia, I'm about to cum." he said to his kneeling lover.

"Cum in my mouth." she quietly ordered to Ichigo. Her strokes and motions quickened as she anticipated the delicious white liquid that she so craved.

She didn't have long to wait. Ichigo came with a torrent of cum that Rukia was only too eager to drink, never having enough to fully satisfy her thirst. She drank the last of the semen and looked up at Ichigo's face as she gulped down the last mouthful. She slowly stood up to Ichigo's level as he leaned over to give her a deep and passionate kiss.

As their lips met, Ichigo could taste the last remnants of cum on Rukia's lips, but he care as long as he was with Rukia.

"I'll see you after school." Rukia whispered to Ichigo and then ran off just as the bell rang for lunch to end. The bell woke Ichigo out of his daze quickly and he buttoned and zipped up his jeans, grabbed his things, and raced off to his next class, still having a little trace of that dazzling afterglow.

Ichigo couldn't concentrate on any of his afternoon classes, just on Rukia. She had improved greatly in giving blowjobs. She could make him cum within seconds at times.

The final bell woke Ichigo from his daze for the second time in one day. He quickly gathered his things and raced off to find Rukia. When he reached the main grounds of the school, he saw that Rukia was nowhere to be found. This both worried him and made him disappointed. Rukia always waited up for him after school.

Just then a hell butterfly (which only he could see) came flying towards him gracefully. He lifted his hand to receive the message and found that it was from Rukia.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Wait until 6:00 to come home. It'll be worth the wait._

_Love,_

_Rukia._

He suddenly felt a surge of blood in his groin as he anticipated all the possibilities that Rukia had planned for them.

It was only 3:10 now, so he decided to pass the time by seeing if Urahara Shoten had anything interesting in its last shipment.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Ichigo approached his house with is groin nearly fully erect. Luckily nobody was around to see him walk funny as he approached his own house.

He unlocked his front door and the stairs to his room nearly shaking in his shoes. His cock fully erect as he approached his room.

He opened the door only to be welcomed by a gloved hand hitting him square in the face.

"What the fuck, Rukia?!" Ichigo yelled as his shinigami self hit the floor and his body also falling limp to the floor.

"I need you in your spirit form; you'll need all the energy you can get." Rukia responded as she swallowed a spirit pill. She separated from her gigai clad in nothing but a lacy, black, transparent, nightgown. After she was fully separated, she slowly walked over to Ichigo's bed, which had been surrounded by red and black candled.

Ichigo hurriedly got up and stripped off his shuhakusho and went over to join Rukia on his bed.

He was welcomed with Rukia's lips forced, but not unwelcomed, on his. He kissed her back just as forcefully and they both fell onto the bed.

Ichigo slowly raised the nightgown that Rukia was wearing over her head and threw it across the floor near the closet. As the kissing continued, the placing of Ichigo's kisses changed. Ichigo slowly went farther down Rukia's small sexy body. Starting with her jaw, kissing it lovingly, then moving down to her neck, caressing it with both his teeth and tongue, licking her in spots that made her gasp and twitch. When he got to Rukia's perky smooth breasts, he just rubbed the nipples with his fingers first, making her cringe and whine with pleasure at it wrapped around her body.

Ichigo then licked around one nipple with his tongue, which nearly threw Rukia over into sexual madness. He felt her slender fingers wind through his orange hair and press his head into her chest with increasing force. Ichigo then trailed with his tongue down to Rukia's navel and licked a circle around that for a minute, then lifted his head and looked at Rukia's slit only to see her shiny juice completely coating the small opening.

Ichigo slowly ran his finger lightly over the wet slit. Rukia twitched with anticipation.

"Please." was all Rukia could say between pants of pleasure.

Ichigo wordlessly put his head in between Rukia's legs and positioned his cock up near Rukia's head, which she accepted hungrily. The 69 position was something he had always wanted to try, but never had the chance.

Ichigo ran his tongue slowly over the soaked opening to be greeted with a small burst of more juice as it poured out of Rukia.

Rukia meanwhile was a little busy focusing on Ichigo's rock-hard cock. She was practically shoving the dick down her throat, almost begging for her special milk to be coaxed out of the member.

Ichigo turns to looks at Rukia, and sees that she is in her own little world that consists of just Ichigo's cock. Ichigo returns to Rukia's dripping hole and fits in two fingers and immediately feels more pressure from Rukia's mouth, which he returns with an added third finger.

All of a sudden, he feels Rukia turn him around (damn, she's stronger than Ichigo thought. XP). He takes the hint and slowly penetrated Rukia. She writhes in pleasure with the hard member inside her.

Ichigo slowly increases his thrust pace at the begging of Rukia. Her moans were getting to where he would be worried if the rest of his family were able to hear.

"Cum inside me." Rukia pants into Ichigo's ear. That request sends Ichigo over the edge.

Ichigo explodes inside Rukia, filling her womb with warm semen. Rukia came herself from being filled to overflowing with Ichigo's cum.

They both just lay there in the afterglow.

"I love you Ichigo." Rukia whispers lovingly into Ichigo's ear.

"I love you too Rukia." Ichigo answers back.

They both fall asleep with Ichigo's limp cock still inside Rukia's cum filled slit.

A/N: I most likely will stop this mini-series here. I'm thinking about writing a good Fullmetal Alchemist fanfic. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this. I MIGHT come back sometime and continue, but that might be for a very long time, if not never.

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanx


	3. The Morning After

A/N: Ok, I'll try and continue this story. IchigoRukiaforever, with her (sorry for saying 'his' last time) lovely comment, got me to write more to the story. So….. here it goes.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, I would never steal from Tite Kubo-sensei.

**The Morning After**

Ichigo and Rukia lay in Ichigo's bed in each other's arms and their legs entagled. The sun can be seen rising out the window, its rays shining over the two bodies. The light hits Rukia perfectly in the eyes and causes a stir from her formerly motionless body.

"Damn sun." She mumbles, sleep still apparent in her newly awoken daze. She looks up at the body next to her, like she forgot who she slept with last night. She looks up to see that it was Ichigo and just snuggles closer to his still sleeping form. It was enough for her that he was near her.

Since Ichigo's back was to the sun, it was a few hours until the sun woke him up. The light finally won when it caught his metal closet doorknob at the exact right angle to hit him in the eyes. He stirred awake.

"Damn doorknob." He mumbles, then looks down and sees a black mob of hair in his arms. He immeadiatly knows that it was his Rukia and brushes the hair out of her face. He looks at the sleeping face and just smiles. It was enough for him that she was near him.

No sooner did he think those thoughts did he see those big eyes slowly open and look at him. She smiled when their eyes met, a moment that seemed to never end. Ichigo could see himself, and get lost in, her beautiful eyes. Ichigo did just that and he didn't care if he got lost in them forever, as long as he was with her.

"Good morning, Ichigo." She said in a sleepy voice trying to sound as sweet as possible.

"Morning, Rukia." Ichigo said in a voice even sleepier than hers. She then leaned up to Ichigo and they shared a passionate morning kiss (well, as passionate as two sleepy-heads could be). Neither of the two lovers wanted the kiss to end, but all good things must.

Rukia broke off the kiss. She stared into Ichigo's eyes for a minute, and then just snuggled up against Ichigo again, never wanting it to end.

After a few minutes of silence between them, because they just wanted to enjoy the moment, both Ichigo's talisman thing (A/N: I honestly don't know what that thing is called, does anyone?) and Rukia's phone broke the silence like a stone through a window.

"Aw, dammit." Ichigo said, annoyance practically dripping off the words. Rukia got up, not without annoyance though, and looked at her phone to see what kind of hollow was here.

"Ichigo, how about I go and take care of this, it's not a problem hollow at all."

"No, I'll go with you." Ichigo insisted. Rukia gave him a look that a mother gives her child when she is NOT, under any circumstances, buying that child a toy. Ichigo almost cringed. Even though Rukia was the woman in the relationship, she could still wear the pants in the relationship as well.

"O-o-ok, you can go." Ichigo stuttered. Rukia gave him an innocent smile that gave no hint to the kind of look she gave Ichigo a second ago.

"Thank you, Ichigo, for letting me go alone." She said while getting out of her gigai. She was out of the room in a flash and on her way to where the hollow was, leaving Ichigo alone, with a little worry on his face.

Since he had nothing better to do, he just went downstairs to get breakfast. He arrived at the kitchen to the scene of Karin and Yuzu at the kitchen table, eating cereal. Ichigo's dad, on the other hand, was at the stove cooking up something that, most likely, wouldn't resemble food no matter what you did to it.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu greeted. Yuzu was always the polite one, even at this early hour.

"Hey, Ichigo." Karin greeted in a lazy voice, like always.

GOOOOOOOOOOD MORNIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG IIIIIIIIIIIICHIIII-" Ichigo cut off his dad's attack with a quick foot to the face, like always.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo said, completely ignoring his dad.

"What about me, Ichigo? Aren't you going to say good morning to your hard working father?" His dad whined at him.

"Once I have a hard-working father, then I will." Ichigo responded. If he were to look at his dad now, he would see, not his father that he knew and ignored, but a solid block of ice.

The rest of the morning passed by without incident. Ichigo quickly ate a bowl of cereal, and not that thing his dad was cooking, and quickly left for school.

It seemed to him that Rukia was taking awhile to complete her mission, but he didn't worry too much. Rukia could take care of herself fairly well, but that still didn't stop the small amount of worry that he had.

He arrived at school just as the morning warning bell rang. At that, he had to run to his class in order to not be late. He got through the door just as the bell rang, a visible sigh coming along with him.

He thought that maybe Rukia would just meet up with him at school, but she wasn't here, that further increasing his worry. Maybe she needed to pick something up at Urahara's Shoten. Yeah, that's probably it. These little explanations further gathering in his head. He also didn't see Renji at school. It was something he had grown used to, though at first it was weird seeing Renji and squad 10 at his school.

That brought up another question for Ichigo: Where was Squad 10? They were usually here everyday in order to keep up appearances. This didn't look like it was going to be a good day for him.

By the end of the school day, he was dripping with worry.

Just at that moment, Ichigo saw Renji, in his shuhakusho, running up to him. He was covered in tattered cloth and wounds.

"ICHIGO!" Renji shouted.

"What happened, Renji?" Ichigo said, a little shock in his voice, and the worry almost overflowing.

"Doing what you should be, Rukia's almost dead because of you!"

**A/N: yes, I know I'm evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I hate receiving cliffhangers myself, but I love having them in my stories. I do have the next chapter planned out though, if that helps (it probably doesn't though) aaaaaanywaaaaaay, please review and comment on this.**

**On a sidenote: Please don't think bad of me for this, but if any of the readers of this story are FMA and yaoi fans, please read my other story that I have written. Danke Schon,**

**Jonny2**


	4. Forgiveness

A/N: Thank you for all your support fans.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Ichigo was in utter shock. Rukia was hurt somehow and Renji was saying it was his fault.

"How is it my fault?!" Ichigo both asked and yelled, still in shock.

"You let her go out alone you dumbass." Renji yelled in response.

"Where is she?"

"At Urahara's, getting medical treatment."

Ichigo immeadiatly ran to Urahara Shoten with smoke trailing off his feet. His heart seemed like it was going to give out any second. He still couldn't believe that Rukia was hurt. He was already going through this morning seeing if he had done anything that would have caused this.

He arrived at Urahara's in record time (if there was ever a record for getting there I don't know about, from Jonny2). He didn't see Jinta or Ururu outside like he usually did. That detail didn't help his nerves. His mind was moving a mile a minute as he ran towards the front door and threw it open, revealing only the little shop of candies and sweets that he always saw.

'They must be in the back room.' He thought nervously. He practically flew over to the backroom door and almost broke it trying to open it. He was welcomed with the view of Rukia on a small matt that was in a small square outlined by something on the ground. Rukia herself was covered in wounds that left the mind to wonder if she was still alive.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded of Urahara and company.

"She was completing a mission and was ambushed by higher level hollows. It appears that the weak one that she was after was just a decoy." Urahara explained. Ichigo KNEW he should have went with her; he just had a bad feeling about this mission when it came up. He had been feeling very overprotective since they started sleeping together.

"I KNEW I should have gone with her!" Ichigo voiced to the small group. The entire group looked at him with a little confusion, which Ichigo noticed. "She had a call this morning and I offered to come, but she made me stay."

"Oh, so that's why she got caught up in this." Urahara said more to himself than anyone in particular.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asked, worry dripping off his words.

"It's going to be tough, but she can make it if she wills herself strongly enough, half of all medicine is based on how bad the patient wants to get better." Urahara responded. Ichigo was devistated. Rukia could die, and he would blame himself for the rest of his life.

"Will she be concious soon?" Ichigo asked.

"Possibly, but don't get your hopes up, Ichigo. She's still in pretty bad condition." Urahara responded.

Urahara read Ichigo's face and left the room to give Ichigo alone time with Rukia. The rest of the employees also left, following their employer.

Ichigo was grateful to be given some alone time with Rukia, evn if she was unconcious. He was still beating himself up over what happened. 'I wll never forgive myself.' he thought to himself.

Several hours passed and Ichigo was still in the room with Rukia. The sun had set long ago. Ichigo was about to get up to leave on account of his eyelids not wanting to stay open when Rukia stirred. Ichigo's heart immeadiatly raced and his sleepiness dissapeared in an instant as he ran over to her.

"Rukia, can you hear me?" Ichigo asked frantically, still excited that she came to.

"Yes." Rukia said in a faint, almost nonexistant, voice. Ichigo was still overjoyed that she was concious. Anyone who walked in would no doubt be able to tell exactly what Ichigo was thinking just by the look on his face.

"Oh, thank the Gods." Ichigo said in an overjoyed voice to no one in particular.

"I'm not that hurt, Ichigo." Rukia said in a nonconvincing voice.

"What are you talking about? You're cover in wounds and you were uncncious for hours."

"That's nothing for me, Ichigo."

"Now you're just trying to look tough."

"No, really I'm fine."

"Ok, then does it hurt when I do this." Ichigo touched a wound on her arm, causing her to violently flinch almost to the other side of the room. "That's what I thought."

"Ok, maybe I'm in worse off than I thought." Rukia admitted.

"Yeah, and maybe you need to be a little less stuborn or next time it could be worse." Both of them just sat there in silence for a few minutes, not a sound was heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask for you to come Ichigo. I will next time." Rukia said apologetically.

"Well, as long as you learn from your mistakes I forgive you." Ichigo responded while looking away at the ceiling with his arms crossed. Rukia then crawled over to him and hugged him as a scared little girl would hug her big brother in the middle of the night. Ichigo petted her hair with his hand hand returned the embrace.

**A/N: So….. there is Chapter 4, I hop you like it. I'm sorry that its short, but I've been busy lately.**

**Please please please review, I love reviews it keeps me writing this . I also love getting criticism, it helps my writing get better.**


	5. Healing

A/N: Been kinda busy. What with writing for my other story, playing guitar, and buying fireworks (Big Boom pretty O.O) Im surprised I've been able to write for this story. I hope you enjoy it. And thanx for all the review, they keep me writing this stuff.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, just the story.

I was a few days until Rukia was well enough to go home. Though she seemed energetic when she woke up, that energy was not destined to last. Ichigo was very happy to hear from Urahara that Rukia could go home, but he also said that she won't be able to go on assignments for a few more days. The next time Rukia woke up, Ichigo told her this and she promised to abide by it.

Ichigo slept at Urahara's shop for Rukia's entire stay there, not wanting to be away from his Rukia. Rukia liked the company, most likely because of who it was and why he stayed. Since Rukia had to sleep a lot, they didn't have much time to be able to talk, what with Ichigo having his own assignments and school. He usually had only about an hour and a half with Rukia each day.

To Ichigo, it seemed like a century for Rukia to get well. It couldn't have come sooner for him.

He carried Rukia bridal-style from Urahara's to his house. Rukia protested at first and Ichigo refused, so she just let it be and allowed herself to be carried. During the entire way back, Rukia was clutching tightly to Ichigo's shuhakusho. Ichigo noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Well," Ichigo said once they arrived, "we're home." Ichigo then walked up to his and Rukia's room and laid her on his bed. It seemed that Rukia found his bed very comfortable, because she fell asleep almost on impact.

Ichigo could, and would if need be, just watch Rukia sleep forever. He realised that he had some work around the house to do, so his watching would have to wait. He found his physical body and got in it (I seriously can't think of a word to use for getting into a body. AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!) and walked downstairs.

It was pretty late, so he was surprised to see Karin in the kitchen eating leftovers.

"Hey, Ichigo." She tossed at him.

"Hey, Karin. Why are you up so late?"

"Cravings."

And they left it at that. Ichigo had always liked it when Karin was up if he was sneaking around the house. You didn't have to give her a reason for why you are up, because she never asked. Unlike Yuzu, who worried over ever single bad-health related reason for why you were still awake.

Ichigo just grabbed some chips and a soda and headed back upstairs. He found Rukia still asleep and just sat at his desk. He found a manga he was reading a while back. He picked it up and started reading about a blonde kid with a fake arm and leg with an armor-clad brother. (You otakus, like myself, will know what series I'm talking about. ;) He just got to a part where the blonde kid made a spear out of the floor when he heard movement from his bed. Rukia was awake and Ichigo was very excited for her to be so. He put the manga aside and went to her.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo asked tenderly

"I'm feeling fine, that nap did me a world of good."

"Now you won't get any sleep, and keep me up all night"

"Not if we do something to tire you out." Rukia said with sly grin on her face.

"You got something in mind?" Ichigo asked. A similar grin also on his face.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

**A/N: really sorry about the cliffy and the short length. The next chapter will be twice as long or more. I like to write lemons in a single chapter, and I write long lemons, about 1,200-1,500 words, and I like to write them as a chapter by themselves.**

**PLEASE PLEASE review, I luv them, as I have made clear before. You have to be a writer to know what review do to you.**


	6. Making up for Lost Times

**A/N: Yes, this is going to be a lemon chapter. I HAVE to make a lemon chapter because this story has to live up to its rating.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, I just pervert it.**

Ichigo always loved it when Rukia got that sly look in her eye. It always meant that something good for him was about to happen. No matter how sensitive Ichigo could be to Rukia, he still was a man first and foremost. So Ichigo's heart started beating faster when Rukia looked at him with bedroom eyes.

"Come over here, Ichigo."

"Ok."

"And you won't be needing those clothes." Ichigo started getting hard at these words. He started to slowly remove his shirt, showing his toned chest and stomach. Rukia continued to stare at Ichigo with lust-filled eyes. Rukia was horny after about two sexless weeks and she was going to get some cock whether Ichigo wanted it or not. Ichigo wanted this just as bad as Rukia did. He hadn't even masturbated for the entire time Rukia was resting.

After Ichigo's shirt was off, he started to take off his jeans. Once they were off, Rukia could see a quickly growing arc in his boxers. '_There it is!' _she thought to herself. She used a single finger to tell Ichigo to come over to the bed. As Ichigo slowly walked to the bed, the arc in his boxers started to grow.

"Finally." Rukia said in an impatient voice. Once Ichigo was standing next to the bed, Rukia impatiently grabbed his boxers and took them off, leaving Ichigo's erection touching the air, and twitching. She ran her fingers over his length tenderly, receiving a moan in response from Ichigo.

She leaned forward and slowly licked from the bottom of Ichigo's shaft to the tip, taking as long as possible. She continued this until Ichigo put his hand on the back of her head, encouraging her to take more of his erection into her mouth. She happily obliged and started to suck on the head, twirling her tongue around and around. She felt a little pressure added to Ichigo's grip, but she didn't mind. She eventually started to take more and more of Ichigo's length into her mouth.

Ichigo was enjoying every second of this. His release quickly approaching. Rukia was already taking his entire length into her mouth. Ichigo could feel her throat gripping his erection. Her mouth felt so warm and moist to him.

"I'm about to cum, Rukia." Ichigo gasped. Rukia immediately clamped her hand around the base of the shaft. Hard. It blocked his urethra so that he couldn't cum.

"You're going to cum inside." Rukia said in a very seductive voice. Ichigo's cock hurt badly from being denied what it wanted.

Rukia leaned back onto the bed and coaxed Ichigo on top of her. Ichigo lined up his erection to her opening and started to prod.

"Here it goes." was the only warning Ichigo gave Rukia before slowly pushing himself inside her. She seemed to be tighter than the first time they did it. His cock felt like it was being choked, but at the same time it felt like it was melting. It was warmer and tighter than her mouth. Ichigo could feel her muscles squeezing around his rock hard length.

"Yes!" Rukia moaned. "That's what I've needed." Once Ichigo finished pushing in his entire length, he tried to start pumping in and out. He started to pull out and received both a loud moan and a very visible shudder from Rukia. Once he just had the tip in, he shoved his erection back into Rukia as fast and hard as he could. This made Rukia jump from the bed and tangle her arms around his back and tying her feet behind him so that he couldn't pull out completely from her. On the second thrust in, she brought her lips and Ichigo's into a passionate kiss. Ichigo continued to penetrate her while trading and swapping saliva with his lover.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Rukia." Ichigo moaned into Rukia's ear.

"Shoot it inside."

"But you might get pregnant."

"I don't care."

Ichigo didn't second guess her; he was just too caught up in the moment. After a few more thrusts, he came. He unleashed a torrent of his seed deep inside Rukia. Ichigo never thought he could unleash that much. After he let it all out, he just pulled out of Rukia and lay next to her on the bed. He could see his cum running like a river from her slit.

"That was amazing, Rukia." Ichigo said after a minute of resting in the afterglow. He got and sat on the edge of the bed and started to go to get something from the kitchen when he felt Rukia's hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going? We're not finished here." Rukia said with both lust and command in her voice. She turned Ichigo around and made him look at her in the eyes. Ichigo could see nothing but the carnal desire to mate in her eyes. She took a blue pill from out of nowhere and made Ichigo take it. It took a minute, but Ichigo eventually felt his own sexual desires start to rise again. He also felt his erection return, which Rukia was already stroking with her hand.

"I didn't cum now did I?" Rukia asked playfully. She tossed Ichigo onto his back on the bed with a superhuman strength. When Ichigo finally realized what happened, Rukia was already straddling his waist, rubbing her still dripping opening along the length of his cock. Ichigo could feel her burning slit along his cock, and it seemed even hotter than it did a minute ago.

Once Rukia apparently had enough of that, she knelt up on her knees and positioned Ichigo's length at her opening. Without any warning, she impaled herself with Ichigo's erection. Ichigo thought for a second that his length was on fire. The heat radiating from Rukia's insides was unbelievable. The only reason he didn't cum right then was that he had already cum a few minutes ago. But it still wouldn't be long before he came a second time that day.

He looked up at Rukia's face and saw nothing but pure ecstasy. She almost had her eyes rolling into the back of her head, and she had her tongue sort of lolling out without a care in the world. This went on for a few minutes before Ichigo's release was already on the horizon again.

"Rukia, I'm gonna cum again." Ichigo moaned, trying to pull Rukia back from Planet Sex.

"Fill me up, Ichigo! Make me pregnant!" Rukia screamed. Ichigo was sure that the rest of the house heard that.

Ichigo didn't have time to convince Rukia to let him pull out. He was already coating her insides with hot sticky cum. He also felt Rukia shake violently. It looked like she had cum as well. Once Ichigo's torrent of seed finished, Rukia just lay on top of him. Ichigo could hear her breathing like she just ran a marathon. Rukia's head was right by Ichigo's ear when he heard her say something.

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia said in an exhausted voice.

"I love you too, Rukia."

Tomorrow they will see the result of their little sex marathon.

**A/N: I love writing lemons. I don't know why. I'm not a pervert, but I just love writing in detail about man's basic instinct: reproduction. The human body is a beautiful thing and this act should not be written about half-assed.**

**And I hope you wont be mad at the last sentence in this chapter, I will update ASAP.**

**Again, I can't stress enough, please review. It helps me figure out what you liked and didn't. And that helps make my writing better.**


	7. Changes

**A/N: I know I left you with a big cliffy last chapter so I hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own bleach.**

Rukia woke up first, drowsy and foggy-headed. It took a minute for her memory to last night to come back to her. She remembered the feeling of having Ichigo inside her first, then the feeling of having his seed pumped inside her, twice. She blushed furiously at the memory of the way she acted last night. She was so hot for sex last night that she was not herself, and she would bet that Ichigo could tell. Rukia was normally calm and composed, but last night she lost all control and gave in to her desire for sex. She has never had that happen to her, but it felt liberating to be able to let go and go wild without a care in the world. After remembering last night, she looked at what she was holding onto. She found herself with her arms wrapped around Ichigo's chest, with her head resting on his bicep. His arms were holding her in a tight embrace. Her blush deepened. It also didn't help that they were both still naked under the sheets.

Rukia just lay there, enjoying the moment when she felt Ichigo move. She looked up at him just as he looked down at her. Their eyes met and didn't break for what felt to them like years. They were lost in each other's eyes.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia said tenderly.

"Good morn-" was all Ichigo could get out before his lips were captured by Rukia's. While still kissing Ichigo, she pushed him back down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Rukia broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest, content with just being near him. "Wow, you were like a different person last night, Rukia." Rukia apparently took this the wrong way. She lifted her head up and looked at Ichigo with annoyed eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Annoyance lining her words.

"No, it's not like that. I mean it was not what I was expecting."

"So you were expecting better?" The bickering just went on and on for about an hour. Rukia knew what Ichigo meant, but she loved teasing him. She always did this, and did it to Ichigo when he set himself up for it.

After the bickering was over, Rukia went to the bathroom to do the 'lady stuff' that made women spend at least an hour in the bathroom in the morning. While Rukia was busy, Ichigo put on some pants and a white T-Shirt and went to get something to eat.

He was greeted in the kitchen with the sight of Yuzu and Karin at the table eating pancakes that Yuzu made.

"Smells delicious, Yuzu."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Yuzu said happily. She truly was the maternal figure in the family since their mother died.

"Sup, Ichigo" Karin threw over to Ichigo apathetically. She never was interested in many things, and those she was she never showed it.

Ichigo had a feeling that this day was going to be extraordinarily ordinary. Other than the waking up with Rukia, naked, sleeping with him. Rukia came walking down the stairs in her school clothes a few minutes later.

On the way to school, Rukia started to look a little sick. Ichigo was a little concerned, but figured it was just some of the drugs Urahara gave her getting out of her system. Ichigo still kept it in the back of his mind in case it got worse. By the time they reached school, Rukia was worsened, but not by much.

They reached the classroom just as the bell rang and took their seats. Ichigo looked over to where Rukia sat and saw that she had her head down and an arm wrapped around her stomach. He decided to ask about it at lunch. In the meantime, he would have to focus on the class work from his teacher. He mindlessly took in what was being taught to him and answered questions when called on, but Rukia being sick still lingered at the back on his thoughts. He began to think that maybe he was a little rough with her last night, but he then remembered that it was Rukia doing all the work; he just obeyed like a good little horndog.

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. When the bell sounded, he went over to Rukia to confront her. He saw that she only looked worse. All colour from her face seemed to have drained away.

"Are you feeling okay, Rukia?" he asked, concern covering his words.

"Yeah, I'm fine." That didn't sound very convincing. It sounded like she had to force those words out.

"You're sick."

"No, really I'm fine."

"I'm going to ask if I can take you home."

"No, you don't have to do that." But Ichigo was already going to the office to ask if he could take Rukia home. Rukia felt too bad to really care anymore.

Ichigo was acting as Rukia's crutch on the walk home. Ichigo could tell that at this point she would snap like a twig. She was really sick, more than just a cold or the flu. They arrived at Ichigo's house a few minutes after leaving the school. Ichigo helped Rukia upstairs slowly, not wanting to rush her. Rukia suddenly had a burst of energy and rushed to the bathroom. Ichigo watched in a daze as she sprinted to the bathroom.

Rukia came out of the bathroom about an hour later. Ichigo had been reading more about the blonde dog of the military from his manga when Rukia entered his room looking a little better.

"Feeling better?" Ichigo asked upon her entry.

"Yeah, a little bit." Rukia said truthfully.

"Well, I need to use the bathroom now. Be back in a sec." As he left for the bathroom, he saw Rukia seem to get a little bit nervous. He would ask about that later. She seemed to be keeping something from him.

He did what he needed to do and washed his hands, as he reached for a cloth to dry his hands with, he knocked over the hand soap bottle. It fell into the trashcan and shifted the contents around. As Ichigo reached down to retrieve the bottle, he noticed something that caught his eye. Ichigo forgot about the bottle and picked this item up. It was one of those disposable pregnancy tests that you could get at a convenience store that showed blue if you were knocked up. What really made this item interesting was that only Ichigo and Rukia used this one. What made this item even more interesting was that part of it was as blue as the sky.

Ichigo fainted.

**A/N: Yes, another cliffy, cuz I got to keep you all coming back. Well, it seems Ichigo found out what Rukia was nervous about. Hop you enjoyed it, and I will have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Again, please review.**


	8. News

A/N: I kind of left you with a pretty big cliffy, so that leaves me to believe that you have kind of been wanting to read the next chap. So here it is.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bleach.

Rukia heard something hit the floor coming from the direction of the bathroom. Her heart started racing and she almost went into a full-fledged panic. She hadn't wanted Ichigo to find out this way. She wanted to tell him herself, not let him find out in a way that made her seem as if she was hiding something.

She ran to the bathroom and opened the door, but it seemed to be blocked by something. She forced it open enough to get her head through. She looked down and saw Ichigo lying unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled. Rukia pushed hard against the door in order to get into the room to help Ichigo. She eventually got into the room without giving Ichigo anything more serious than a few minor bruises. She knelt down immediately to try and wake Ichigo up. She must have shaken him for at least a half hour. Seeing that shaking him had no effect, she began to slap his face around. She would rather not have to physically hit him, but she was running out of options.

"Uhh. Wha?" Ichigo muttered after a few minutes of Rukia's furious slapping. "HEY! STOP THAT RUKIA!!"

"Oh, sorry Ichigo." Rukia apologized. She stopped her strikes and moved a few feet away from Ichigo to give him some room to breathe.

Ichigo sat up and took a deep breath to clear up his head. What happened before he fainted hit him like a load of bricks. Ichigo looked over at Rukia with a look of shock and awe. Rukia blushed and looked down in response.

"You're pregnant." Ichigo said solemnly.

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I was afraid you'd run off."

"Why would you think that? I love you and I will be here to care for our child."

"So you're not shocked or worried?"

"Well, it is a little of a shock to find out that I will have a child so soon in my life, but I am willing to raise that child with you."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said and then went to Ichigo and they captured each other's lips in a bruising kiss. Rukia never wanted that moment to stop, but all good things must come to an end. Ichigo suddenly froze up, breaking the kiss.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia said, concern lacing her voice. Ichigo just uttered one word.

"Byakuya." Ichigo whispered. Rukia could see that his face lost all colour as if the blood was drained. Rukia took a minute to figure out why Ichigo mentioned her brother, and then she put it together: Byakuya wouldn't be happy that his sister had gotten pregnant before marriage; not to mention that the father was a human. Rukia knew that Byakuya wanted her to marry into a wealthy family in order to have a good relationship with the other noble families in the Soul Society.

"…" was all Rukia got out once she pieced the pieces together. Byakuya was going to finish the job he failed to do during Aizen's betrayal.

"So you know what I mean?" Ichigo asked, wanting to know if they were on the same page.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." Rukia whispered, her eyes still wide open from the realization. "We can't let him find out. At least not yet." Ichigo's surprise was evident on his face. He was staring wide-eyed at Rukia in utter disbelief.

"How are we going to hide it in a couple of months when the kid starts to grow?"

"We'll wait until after I give birth to visit him."

"What if he visits during a time where it's obvious you're pregnant?"

"We'll tackle that when the time comes." Rukia said, the stress showing vividly on her face. But she only showed a fraction of the stress that was boiling underneath, constantly growing into a monster that she wasn't sure she would be able to handle in time.

Ichigo had his own concerns about this. He was going to be a father at the age of sixteen. (I'm estimating based on the age he is at the beginning of the series and guessing that at least a year has passed.) He at least wouldn't have any complaints from his family. Yuzu would be overjoyed to have a little niece or nephew to care for, and his dad would probably act just as excited for becoming a grandfather. Karin would most likely be indifferent, though.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's go to bed. We'll think more about this in the morning, and tomorrow we'll go and see Urahara."

"Why Urahara?" RUkia asked, curiosity painting her face.

"You're still in your gigai, remember? We don't know how that will affect the baby." Ichigo explained.

"Oh, right." Rukia whispered more to herself than to Ichigo. Ichigo just pretended not to hear.

They both walked to Ichigo's bed in each other's arms, waiting for the next day to come.

**A/N: Yes, I incorporated Byakuya into this story. Thanx reviewers for the idea. You know who you are. Anyway. I thought this was a good place to stop. Sorry again for the short length, but I will make it up with the next chapter.**

**Please Review**


	9. Diagnosis

**A/N: Nothin to say.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.**

Ichigo woke up the next morning with his face buried in Rukia's glossy black hair. He took in a deep breath, taking her lovely scent. He never could get enough of it. He didn't want to do anything other than just watch Rukia sleep; he was utterly hypnotized by her.

Rukia must have felt Ichigo looking at her because she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked a few times to get a clear picture, and looked up at Ichigo. She smiled when she looked upon his face. She couldn't help it. She also smiled again when she remembered that this man was going to be the father of her child. But this memory of last night also brought with it the thought of what her brother would say about this.

"Morning, Rukia" Ichigo whispered to Rukia. She felt warm inside anytime Ichigo said her name.

"Morning." Rukia said sweetly. She was still trying to wake up, but she tried to move closer into Ichigo's embrace. Ichigo responded to this motion by pulling her closer to him and nestled his head back on her's. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by a voice.

"Breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called from down in the kitchen.

"Hungry, Rukia?"

"Starving." Rukia breathed out. She started to get up and head to the bathroom to wash up before she suddenly looked very sick. It reminded both of them about yesterday. Ichigo quickly climbed out of bed and went to see if Rukia was alright.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo asked, his voice filled with concern. Rukia just waved a hand at him while the other hand covered her mouth. She uncovered it to say something.

"It's just morning sickness. I must've had it yesterday as well." She said, her face was starting to lose its colour.

"Let me help you to the bathroom." Ichigo acted as Rukia's crutch as they walked to the bathroom. Rukia asked to be set down near the toilet just in case she vomited, to which Ichigo complied. "Want me to wait up for you?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll catch up later." Her voice was muffled due to her nausea.

"Ok, I'll save you something." Ichigo was still worried about her, but went down to breakfast. With Yuzu cooking, it had to be good, which is just the think that he needed now as well as Rukia. He had to quickly hide his concern when he entered the kitchen. He didn't want his family to know that he had made a girl pregnant. The only one that would remotely be happy was his father, and he couldn't have him happy. It pissed off Ichigo when his father was happy.

"Hey Yuzu. What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs. How many do you want, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked cheerfully. No matter how bad a mood or how worried you were, Yuzu could make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Surprise me."

"Ok, one minute. Oh, what about Rukia, is she feeling alright?" Yuzu asked, always full of motherly concern. Ichigo didn't want her thinking of Rukia getting sick in the morning and making the connection to morning sickness, so he had to think fast.

"Rukia decided to sleep in a little. She'll be down in a minute." No sooner had he said that than a girl walked down the steps. Rukia looked a little better than before. That was a good thing if they were going to hide her pregnancy from his family.

"Morning Rukia. What do you want for breakfast?" Yuzu asked.

"I'll just take whatever Ichigo's having. Actually, make it twice as much as Ichigo's having. I'm starved." It wasn't surprising that Rukia was eating enough food for two, because she was, though Yuzu didn't know of course.

"Ok" Yuzu said, some confusion was in her voice, "coming right up." The rest of the morning at the table was uneventful.

After breakfast, Ichigo and Rukia got ready to go to Urahara's. Rukia was worried that something would be wrong once Urahara examined her. Ichigo just calmed her down so that she would be able to go and not freak out at the last minute.

Since it was Saturday, there weren't many people out. Which made traveling by foot quick. They arrived at Urahara's in about twenty minutes after leaving. Ichigo noticed, when they got to the front, that Ururu and Jinta were outside cleaning the entrance. Well, they were SUPPOSED to, but Jinta looked like he was playing baseball with a broom while Ururu complained that he wasn't getting his work done.

"Hey, were's Hat n' Clogs?" Ichigo called out to the duo. The kids looked up from what they were doing and stared at Ichigo.

"He's inside sleeping." Ururu said nervously. Of course he was sleeping. He was the laziest person Ichigo had ever known. Wasn't he supposed to be a powerful former captain of twelfth squad? He certainly didn't act like it.

"Thanks." Ichigo called back to her, Rukia still using him as a crutch. She started to get sick again on the way there and Ichigo was the first to notice and help. Ichigo just walked up to the door and went inside looking for the owner. He set Rukia down on a nearby chair so that she could rest. He headed to the back room hunting down the former captain.

"Urahara!" Ichigo called into the room. He heard a rustling from one of the rooms followed by footsteps.

"What is it?" Urahara asked drowsily.

"I need you to look at Rukia. She's been kinda sick." Ichigo didn't really want to tell him what Rukia was. Ichigo would let him find out on his own.

"Well, where is she?"

"She's out front. I set her in a chair. She seemed tired so she needed to rest." Urahara understood and motioned for Ichigo to follow him. They walked to where Rukia sat and saw that she seemed to have dozed off. Urahara walked up to Rukia's sleeping form and looked her over. He spent only a few minutes examining her unconscious body before it appeared that he finished.

"She's pregnant." Urahara said abruptly. This made Ichigo go cold all over.

"How can you tell?" Ichigo pondered.

"I sense two beings: Rukia, and an embryo." He explained. That made sense. Since Ichigo was so bad at reading reishi that of course he would miss it. Urahara on the other hand was an expert at reading reishi. "This will cause a few inconveniences in her life until the child is born though."

"How so?"

"Since Rukia was impregnated while in her gigai, she will need to stay in the gigai until the child is born. If she leaves the gigai, life will stop flowing through it and kill the child." Made sense to Ichigo. "But an up side is due to the large amount of reishi Shinigami posses compared to humans, the child will develop more quickly. The pregnancy should last about half the time of a human one." At least Rukia wouldn't suffer long. Ichigo would help Rukia anyway he could through this.

Just as Urahara finished his explanation, Rukia began to stir from her slumber.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. I also hope my explanations are easy to understand and make sense.**

**Please review.**


	10. Surprise

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say.**

**Diclaimer: We've been through this.**

Rukia slowly came to, her head still felt fuzzy due to the sickness. She looked up to see two blurry figures standing over her. She wondered where she was. Since she was drowsy, she couldn't think very clearly. She then remembered what happened before she dozed off. She and Ichigo were going to see Urahara. Once she remembered this, her vision cleared up. She was now staring, quite clearly, at Urahara and Ichigo standing up looking down at her. Their lips were moving, but she couldn't quite make out the words. As she widened her eyes, the words became clearer.

"-about half the time of a human one." Rukia recognized this voice as Urahara's. She looked at him, and saw that he was looking back at her. Ichigo must have noticed that Rukia had opened her eyes, because he immediately came into view showing obvious concern.

"You're awake." Ichigo gasped. He was clearly worried. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'd be fine if you'd give me some room." Rukia sternly said. She did need room to breathe and Ichigo's overly concerned attitude wasn't going to help the situation. Ichigo backed off quickly, not wanting Rukia to get angry while still a little unwell. Rukia slowly sat up, her head still a bit fuzzy, and proceeded to fully stand on her own. "I'm fine. I just needed to rest a little."

Ichigo accepted that but was still concerned. He looked at Urahara, who was still observing Rukia, then looked back at Rukia.

"What were you talking about before I woke up?" Rukia asked.

"I'll explain, Ichigo." Urahara answered when he noticed Ichigo about to say something. Urahara spent the next half hour explaining in greater detail what Rukia was going through. Since she was a Shinigami, her pregnancy was going to be different than a human's. Rukia had many questions, which Urahara answered.

Once the explaining was done, Rukia just sat there, contemplating what she was told. She seemed to have taken it fairly well. It was a little difficult for her to have to give up being a Shinigami for the rest of the pregnancy, but she could do it. She was still worried about what her brother and the rest of the Kuchiki family would say about this. She imagined that she would be exiled from the family and left in the condition that she was back when she lived in the Rukongai district. She didn't want to have to go back to scavenging and stealing for food again.

"This is a lot to take in." Rukia said after a few minutes of silence. Rukia felt a strange combination of both mental confusion and clarity.

"Just give it time and you'll understand fully. It will take a few days for this to really sink in." Urahara reassured, though Rukia didn't feel very assured considering who was speaking.

"I think I can feel it start to sink in now."

"Just give it a few days." Rukia just left it at that. The rest of that day was just Rukia sleeping off the sickness until it comes back the next day. Urahara offered to Ichigo to look after Rukia while Ichigo does whatever he needs to do. Ichigo was hesitant at first, until hunger set in and he took Urahara up on his offer.

All the time that Ichigo was out getting something to eat, he never once stopped worrying about Rukia. He couldn't stand to see Rukia in her condition. And he was the one who did this. He got her pregnant and made her this sick. Her suffering was his fault and he couldn't help but think that Rukia is going to blame him for this. Ichigo's felt guilty to no end.

Ichigo took about two hours for something to eat and by the time he returned to Urahara's, Rukia was still asleep. He could only think about how peaceful she looked as she slept. It pained him to think about how much she suffered while she was awake.

Ichigo started to feel drowsy after awhile of looking at Rukia. Urahara must have seen this coming and already prepared a mat for Ichigo while he was gone. Ichigo lay down and fell asleep quickly. He must have been more tired than he thought.

Ichigo woke up hours later to the scene of Rukia and Urahara talking over tea at a table not too far away from him. He sat up and looked at them, wishing he could hear what they were talking about. They noticed him when he sat up and stared at him, cutting off their conversation. Ichigo got up and went to see what they were talking about.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ichigo asked once he was in earshot.

"Nothing important." Rukia answered nervously. Ichigo noticed that she could be hiding something. Urahara interrupted his thoughts though.

"I think that Rukia should stay here for a few days. I have medicine that could make this easier, and she might need them at a moment's notice." Ichigo saw some logic in this.

"You sure about this, Rukia?" Ichigo queried, making sure to show concern in his tone.

"Yes. It's probably best. Urahara has all the medicine that I might need immediately." Ichigo bought this and agreed to it. He would miss Rukia terribly in his bed for her entire stay there, but he knew that there was logic in this proposal. It was getting late and Ichigo suddenly felt tired again.

"I think I better go home then. It's getting late and I suddenly feel tired again." Ichigo said then took his leave. He walked out under the night sky and tried to deal with this. Rukia was the most precious person to him and he would have trouble dealing with her absence. His thoughts were cut short, however, because standing in his way while walking to his house was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

**A/N: dun dun duuuuuuunnnn. Yes, Byakuya has made an appearance. I'm sorry for the long time for this chapter. Writers block was the main culprit. I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to the next one.**

**Please Review, because I fully expect you to.**


	11. Hidden Wrath

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot to do lately. I know that the cliffy I left you with was kind of big, but I hope to make it up and reward your patience.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bleach.**

Ichigo froze in place at the sight of Byakuya blocking his route home. He never did enjoy seeing his rival, and he REALLY didn't like seeing him now considering what Rukia was going through. Because of the shock of seeing the older Kuchiki, it took Ichigo a minute or two say anything intelligible.

"Byakuya," he finally got out, "what are you doing here?" Ichigo was getting more and more nervous by the second. Anxiety sped throughout his body waiting for Byakuya's answer.

"I sensed a slight change in Rukia's reishi so I came to see if she was alright." Byakuya answered. He seemed to have some emotion in that thick exterior, but he never showed it. Ichigo was always under the impression that Byakuya never really cared about Rukia except as just another candidate to carry the Kuchiki name.

"Oh, is that the reason." Ichigo said. He could feel sweat starting on the back of his neck, but kept a cool vibe. He didn't want Byakuya to hear what happened to Rukia from him. It would be best if Rukia was near when Byakuya found out. That way she can at least try to keep him calm.

'Did Byakuya ever _not_ keep calm?' Ichigo wondered to himself. He had not once seen Byakuya lose his cool. Even when they fought in the Seireitei Byakuya never once lost it. It was strange for Ichigo to see someone like that.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I sense that she is at Urahara's." Ichigo suddenly felt cold and lifeless. He couldn't turn around and go back to Urahara's because Byakuya will immediately know something's up. Ichigo couldn't see anything else to do than just continue on home. They met about halfway in between Ichigo's house and Urahara's shop, so Ichigo would get home about the time that Bykuya got to Urahara's. Ichigo didn't know what to expect.

-

Ichigo walked upstairs with his legs trembling and head down. He arrived at his room and just lay on the bed. He felt like he was waiting for something, but he didn't know exactly what. Though he did have a good idea or two. He rolled over on his side and stared at his closet. Imagining that he just woke up and he would see Rukia come out of his closet any minute with the whole pregnancy ordeal a big dream. He stayed facing that way for a while until he felt a little uncomfortable.

He rolled on his back and planned to just stare at his ceiling except something cought his eye. He didn't want to look, but he knew that Byakuya, who was right outside his window, would come into view eventually. Ichigo shifted his head slowly to the window and saw that Byakuya was wearing something that he wasn't earlier. A glove. One that Ichigo knew all too well because Rukia shoved it in his face anytime a hollow showed up when he first became a Shinigami.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Byakuya phased through the wall and exercised Ichigo from his human body and started to drag Ichigo through the wall and off to god knows where. They were speeding inhumanly fast.

"What's wrong with you, Byakuya?" Ichigo screamed. He knew the answer, but was trying to at least get somewhere. Staying silent wasn't really going to help his case much.

Byakuya returned only silence. Ichigo looked up, as good as he could from where he was, and saw not a single hint of anger or any other emotion in Byakuya's face. He seemed as emotionless as ever.

The trip had ended when Byakuya landed in an open field seemingly miles away from Ichigo's house. Ichigo hit the ground with almost bone-breaking force. He got up quickly and saw that Byakuya was about a good twenty meters away.

"I think you know why I brought you out here!" Byakuya yelled to Ichigo. He didn't yell because of the anger, but because they were quite a distance away.

"Oh, that." Ichigo said in response. Ichigo watched as Byakuya started to draw his zanpakuto. Ichigo took out Zangetsu and readied himself.

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for another short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop. I plan on ending this series after one or two more chapters so I wanted to make the last chapters long. I hope this chapter is as good as any of the others.**

**Please Review.**


	12. Conclusion

**A/N: I am sorry to say that this is the final chapter in this series. I had a fun time writing it, and I know you all had a fun time reading it. Now as the author, I must ask that whether you hate the ending or love it, please don't flame this one, just a simple opinion will suffice. Flaming reviews give me writers block (seriously, my other story got a bad review and I haven't been able to come up with a good way to continue for weeks) and writers block makes me seriously frustrated. Anyway I'm rambling, like I do in real life, so plz enjoy this chapter.**

Rukia sat at Urahara's in a daze. Byakuya had just come by because he felt something off about Rukia's reishi. Rukia was not used to seeing her brother as the 'concerned' type, but quickly concluded that he just wanted her to carry on in the Kuchiki clan. Both she and Urahara were surprised by Byakuya's visit. He rarely ever came to the human world. She had told him what had happened and Byakuya was silent for a minute, not moving a single muscle, then he was gone. Rukia had never seen him disappear so quickly.

Rukia knew this wasn't good. She connected the dots in her head quickly and was suddenly panicky for the safety of Ichigo. He was struggling to beat Byakuya back in the Seireitei, but Ichigo was no match for an enraged Byakuya, though he was good at hiding his rage.

"We have to go and protect Ichigo!" Rukia gasped, quickly getting up and heading towards the door. Urahara instantly blocked Rukia's progression when he stood in the door frame, effectively blocking her escape.

"You can't get involved in things like this in your condition, Rukia." Urahara told Rukia. "What makes you think that you can do anything to get your brother, one of the most skilled fighters in the Soul Society, to halt his attack on Ichigo?" This left Rukia speechless. She couldn't do anything and she knew it. She was in no condition to even go anywhere because of the recurring sickness she suffered from since she became pregnant.

"That's what I thought." Urahara coldy said. He then led Rukia back to where she was resting earlier. After he saw that she was comfortable, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat for them both.

Rukia took advantage of his temporary absence and quickly, but quietly, got up and went towards the door. This time no one was there to stop her so she easily snuck out of Urahara Shoten and into the streets. She instantly picked up a very severe spike in reishi coming from somewhere south of her current location, and that's where she headed.

-

Ichigo was fully prepared for a relentless onslaught from Byakuya, and that is what he got. The battle had started only a few minutes ago and Ichigo was already scuffed up pretty bad. He was bleeding from his forehead, courtesy of Byakuya' sword hilt, and was started to breathe a little harder.

Byakuya was only suffering from a little dirt on his Shuhakusho, but still showed no emotion.

Byakuya immediately launched himself from a few meters away at Ichigo, which Ichigo attempted to block by shielding himself with Zangetsu, but to no avail. Byakuya landed right in front of Ichigo and took a quick slice at his legs. Ichigo felt the blade slice through his skin on his left shin and quickly backed away from his attacker, but tripped on a rock sticking out of the ground and fell on his back, leaving him completely vulnerable. Byakuya wasted no time in setting up for another attack. He appeared in front of Ichigo's unguarded body lying on the ground. His sword was raised, ready to make the final blow on Ichigo.

"This is for Rukia." Byakuya stated coldly. Ichigo knew this was going to happen. He was no match for an enraged Byakuya, and because he saw this he had already made peace with it. He wasn't afraid to die, especially after what he did to Rukia. She was suffering because of his mistake and he didn't receive any punishment until now. He closed his eyes as he waited for his consciousness to go.

"NO BROTHER, DON'T DO IT!!!!"

Ichigo's eyes instantly flew open and looked around for the source of the scream. He finally set his eyes on the image of Rukia running at full speed towards the two men. Ichigo's heart sank; he didn't want Rukia to see this. This fight was between him and Byakuya. He continued to watch as Rukia ran towards them and stopped when she was between Ichigo and Byakuya.

"What the hell are you doing, Rukia?" Ichigo yelled at her. "This is between me and Byakuya!"

"I know what you are fighting for and this fight is pointless!" She snapped back at Ichigo. Ichigo was bewildered at how she reacted.

"Rukia," Byakuya started, "what this man did to you in unforgivable and must be punished in the harshest way possible."

"What Ichigo did to me is not his fault." Rukia responded.

"No, Rukia. It is my fault. I did this to you." Ichigo tried to reason. "This is what I deserve for what I have put you through."

"You IDIOT!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo. She turned around and hit him on the head with remarkable force. "Who was the one who was holding you down and not getting off when you came?!"

Ichigo did remember that night when Rukia seemed to be so caught up in the sex that she seemed to not be able to coherently think straight. Apparently she could that night.

"And to you, brother, this is my life and I can do anything that I want here without needing your permission!" Rukia screamed loudly at her brother. Byakuya's eyes widened at her defiance, but he remained as speechless as Ichigo. All three were quiet for a few minutes. Rukia was waiting for both of the men's answers while the men thought over the situation. After while, Ichigo spoke.

"I guess it's not entirely my fault that you're pregnant." Ichigo slowly said. Rukia smirked at this, seeing that Ichigo would finally stop beating himself over this.

"And it seems that I was wrong in trying to interfere in your life." Byakuya said emotionlessly. Rukia turned to her brother and smiled. They finally got it. "And if you want to have the child, I will do my best to make sure that it arrives in life safely."

Byakuya then walked over to Ichigo and helped him up. Even though he didn't say anything to Ichigo, Ichigo knew that he was sorry for what he did.

"Now that this is settled, I will go back to the Soul Society and tell the rest of the family." Byakuya said before opening the gate to the Soul Society and stepping though.

"So you really do want this baby?" Ichigo asked when Byakuya was gone. He received another strike to the head from Rukia in response.

"Of course I want it; I wouldn't have gotten pregnant if I didn't."

"Ok then, we'll raise it together the best we can, but we probably do need to tell my family about it soon." Ichigo said.

All Rukia did was sigh. She had an idea at the Kurosaki's reaction to this. They then walked to the Kurosaki's as the sun started to rise.

THE END

**I want to thank all of you who read this and thought it was worth a damn. I never even dreamed that my first fic would get the amount of attention it has or the numbers of review it has received. Thank you all for putting up with my erratic update schedules and possible grammar mistakes.**

**The last thing I ask from you is that you review, even a few words make me feel like I'm on cloud nine.**


	13. Epilogue: One Morning

**Since I got a lot of reviews asking for at least an epilogue, I'm writing one. I know its been a really long time since I finished Rukia's Curiosity, but I hope this Epilogue meets your standards. :)**

**2 YEARS AFTER CHAPTER 12**

Ichigo came down the upstairs hall and down the steps. He turned at the foot of the staircase and headed to the kitchen. He looked around and safe two shapes in the kitchen. He looked at each of them and smiled at his beautiful family. Rukia was standing at the counter. Ichigo could smell something really good and was really hungry for breakfast all of a sudden. He walked slowly behind her and wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

"Morning, love." Ichigo said into Rukia's ear. Rukia's face was first covered in a look of wild surprise. Then, knowing it was Ichigo, blushed.

"Good morning, honey." Rukia said, turning her head up to kiss Ichigo. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm really hungry." Ichigo said, then walked over to sit at the table. He sat next to the second shape. He looked over at his daughter and smiled. He loved his daughter, Hiromi, more than anything else in his life. She was his entire world.

"Hey, my baby girl." Ichigo said to his daughter. "And how are you this morning?" He just smiled, knowing she was still too young to talk, just a bit over 1 year old.

"Foods done." Rukia announced from the stove. She picked up the skillet and brought it over to the table. Ichigo smelled the hot pancakes long before he saw them. Rukia knew that they were his favourite. She stuck a fork in the stack and picked up 4 off the top. She put them on Ichigo's plate and just watched with a smile on her face as he poured syrup all over them.

"These are delicious." Ichigo said with his mouth full. That made Rukia giggle a little.

"Thank you babe." Rukia just smiled with the pure look of love in her eyes as she looked over her beloved family.

Rukia was truly happy. She finally was happy.

**I'm sorry that this is so short, but I don't think that it should be very long. This is the true ending. No more chapters. :( But please read my stories if you like them. I love people reading my stories and enjoying them as much as I love writing them.**


End file.
